Super Mario Universe
Super Mario Universe is an upcoming 3D Mario game. It is basically the sequel to the Super Mario Galaxy series. Story (Did Triton make this?) Everything is peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario is relaxing. However, the sky turns dark due to an airship bigger than ever seen before. The giant airship bombards the Mushroom Kingdom, and snatches Princess Peach. Luigi, Mark Evans and the Toad Brigade attempt to stop it,but are snached away as well. Mario manages to get to the airship using Starship Mario, and meets Bowser, who reveals he has captured Rosalina and will use her power to take over the universe. Mario is then overpowered and captured. However, one toad manages to make a hole in the airship that creates a vacuum, sending Mario, Luigi, Peach, Mark Evans, and the Toad Brigade flying. Mario then wakes up on the the Wonder Workshop Galaxy, along with a crashed Starship mario. Bowser sends Larry Koopa to hunt Mario and the others down with the giant airship. However, using Starship Mario, Mario manages to defeat Larry and destroy the airship. In the process, he frees a Luma that gives him the power to spin. Mario heads off into the universe, exploring worlds so he can collect power stars, which fuel Starship Mario so it can travel to Bowser's ultimate castle at the edge of the universe. also, he has to find the ten grand stars, which maintain the stability of the galaxies. On the way, Mario rescues Luigi, Peach, Mark Evans, and the Toad Brigade, and faces the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Finally, Mario makes it to Bowser's castle. He gets to the castle, and fights Bowser. However, something's different in Bowser, and Bowser manages to defeat Mario for the first time ever. Bowser throws Mario into a big rock and causes a landslide. Bowser then leaves, thinking Mario is dead, and takes the Grand stars Without Mario to stop him, Bowser's conquest of the universe can begin, and Bowser plans to start at the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario survived because he pushed against the rock and it gave in, leading to a cave. However, Kamek remains aware, and fights Mario. Kamek, though, is defeated, and escapes. Before he escapes, he tells Mario all is not what it seems. Mario gets to Starship Mario, much to the surprise of Luigi, Peach, and Toad. They head for the Mushroom Kingdom, where Bowser is terrorizing everyone. Bowser is shocked when he sees Mario, but fights him anyways. When Mario gains the upper hand, Bowser panics and ingests the Grand Stars he stole from Mario. Bowser becomes the size of a galaxy. However, Mario uses his wits, and forces all the Grand Stars out of Bowser. Bowser lays on the ground, defeated, and Kamek comes. Kamek curses Bowser for being too weak, and said how he manipulated Bowser to take over the universe so Kamek could take over and rule it. knowing he cannot use Bowser anymore, Kamek uses his last resort: a void bigger than any seen before. The void sucks every galaxy in, and Rosalina, free of Bowser, goes to Mario and lends him her powers, along with the grand stars. Mario becomes galaxy mario and closes the Void. Kamek swears revenge, then escapes. Bowser wakes up with no memory of the recent events, then, noticing where he is, panics and leaves. Mario then returns to Starship Mario, going to find the power stars he didn't collect and restore peace to the universe. Layout Unlike the controlled courses in Super Mario Galaxy, the galaxies in Universe are much more open. Instead of selecting a course to do, you have a 'to do' list of objectives to get power stars. Occasionaly, there are some exceptions, such as the first level and Bowser's castle at the end, but it opens up afterwards. And unlike the previous bosses where you alternating fight Bowser and Bowser Jr, you fight the koopalings, Bowser Jr, and bowser. There are no separate "Worlds" as in most Mario games, but, like Super Mario world, you navigate through one big course. Galaxies Mushroom Galaxy Defeat Bowser and save the universe! Find the 3 star coins Rescue Blue Toad Wonder Workshop Galaxy Defeat Larry Koopa's Airship Find and battle the juggernaut Discover Toadstein's lost blueprints Find the 3 star coins Trivia * This is the 1st time where you can see Mark Evans flying. Category:Games Category:Super Mario Category:Space